Castle
by K-chan10307
Summary: SessOC What really happened to the Great Lord Sesshoumaru's castle in the western province of modern day Tokyo? It has become the second home to one girl....she has been going there since she was eight...but what happns when one day she falls down the wel


Another Sesshy...I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS THE IDEAS CLEAR OUT OF MY HEAD! I'M ALREADY WORKING ON"NARAKU'S IN FOR IT NOW!"DON'T KILL ME!

Nowthat that's done, I don't own InuYasha, only the OCand the plot.

Castle chp 1

When I was eight I finally was able to ride a two-wheeler bike. I lived in western Tokyo near a mountian. My parents said that is was my mountain, because i loved the wild outdoors. They named me Sakura, for the flowers around the mountain they 'gave' me. I was allowed to ride up there on my own, since my dad taught me how to fight when I was really little. One day, I rode up there on my new bike. I decided to be brave and go further than i dared. I came up to this castle. When I first saw it, it was amazing. It still is to me. I went in and found it was deserted. It was freaky, but cool at the same time. I went uo the staires and found a few rooms. One was big and all pink. I didn't like that room. The other one was white and beautiful. It had a view and there was a HUGE bed in it. there was a closet whichI opened and saw armor in it. It was white with some red on it. Next to the closet was another door, but it was locked, so i didn't open it. There was another door, whichI was able to open and i went through. It was a study, but very old fashioned like I saw on tv. There were many books and a desk in the middle of the room. I thought it was very interesting. Ever since that day, I went to the castle and kept it a secret from everybody I knew. I created a path with my bike, but either way I knew how to get there by heart. I went with a change of clothes and something eles to do. Usually, I read the books in the study and on vacations, I slept in that bed in the white room.

Today is no different. I love that castle and it was my home away from home. My parents allowed me to go there, because they thought that everybody had to have a place to themselves and they always gave me food for the time I was gone. It was the last day of school for now. The bell rang. Homeroom was finally over. Everybody jumped up and cheered. I sighed. Ninthgraders can be so immature. Everybody piled out of the classroom. I grabbed my bookbag and headed towards the bike rack. Today was very hot, but I couldn't blame theweather. I was wearing a black tank topwith black short shorts. Not to mention my black hair which I usually kept in a braid, but was now pulled into a high ponytail and was wavy. I also had black eyes, and I wore black Nike sneakers. My mountain bike was black too, don't forget my black bookbag. I didn't care. I wanted to go back up to the castle like I did every summer. I shot home.

As I was making my way home, my mom met me at the doorstep. "Saki," she said. I told everybody to call me Saki as a nickname. "Yeah mom?" I asked. "You're going back to the mountains right?" she asked. "Yes," I answered. "Okay, but this time, you can stay all summer. Your dad and I are going to America for a business trip, which will be over September 1," she said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, that means that you are going to have to bring a lot of things with you if you don't want to come home for a break," my mom said sweetly. "Thanx mom!" I said happily as I hugged her. "You can pack now," she said leading me inside. Her bags were already packed and that meant that she had to go too.

I finished packing a lot of my clothes along with my CD's and CD player. I brought a lot of batteries and my laptop. My mom gave me the food and I had my bike ready to go. I was about to set off when my dad stopped me. "Saki, before you go, will you help us drop this package off to a client's house for me?" he asked. "Sure thing dad," I said. "We'll be gone by then so good bye!" my dad said, before I took off. "BYE!" I yelled.

I made it to the client's house. They were nice and invited me in, but I really wanted to go up to the castle, so I declined. As I was leaving, Isaw a shrine, which caught my eye. I went in with my bike and saw a well there. For some strange reason, i felt compelled to jump into it. I got closer and closer, until I, being so clumsy, slipped and fell in. I closed my eyes, until I felt myself land. I opened them and saw no difference. So I climbed out with my bike. However, when I got up there, I was confused. I'm not in Kansa anymore. There was a huge forest surrounding me. I saw scared now. I've got to try to go home, so I headed west, towards the direction of my house.

When I got there, let's just say that my house wasn't there. Instead I found a huge village, which I went through. "WTF?" I muttered. I earned stares from everyone. "Look at her. She's dressed weirdly. Is shea demon from another territory? She might be a kistune. is she human or a youkai?" I heard all those questions. I remembered reading about them in the castle. The castle! That's it! I got back on my bike and headed torwards to mountain I saw. I knew my way upthere path or not. I had to get away from the mideval ppl.

I got up to the mountain and finally, i wasn't scared anymore. I saw the huge castle, but it looked different. It was looked more in shape than what I remembered. I didn't care. I went up to the castle going around it to a secret passage way. I found this a long time ago and go through it so I could put my bike there. I rode up to the second floor where I left my bike and took my things into the white room. In the halls there were noises. Must be my imagination. I went into the white room and gasped. It was much more clean that the one I slept in and the bed had no signs of dust. I must be imagining. I shrugged that off. I put my bag down and went into the study. I had my CD player and my mix CD of all my most favorite songs. he study was a bit cleaner and there was barely any difference, so I calmed down and grabbed a book to start on. I finished the previous book already. I was listening to Natasha Bedingfield and reading. I was so absorbed into the book, that I didn't notice someone come in.

O.o SESSHOUMARU'S POVo.O

I walked into my study smelling something unfamilar in my castle. I stood opened the door to find a human girl sitting on a croner of my desk reading a book bobbing her head. I got very mad. How did this girl get into my castle. I looked at her again. She was beautiful. Wait. WHAT AM I THINKING! How can this human be beautiful. She sat still like a cat and had a very beautiful body with perfect curves and proportion. Better than youkai. Her hair was shiney and her eyes sparkled with innocence. She smelled as if no one has taken her. That's a surprise. Oh Kami, I'm complementing a human girl. Something must be wrong. It must be close to mating season if a human is getting me horny. The human girl still wasn't looking at me. I stepped closer to her. She smelled like Sakura blossoms. I heard music come out of her ears. These words I heard:

_**"Feel the rain on your skin,**_

_**No one else can feel it for you,**_

_**Only you can let it in,**_

_**No one else, no one else**_

_**Can speak the words on your lips,**_

_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_

_**Live your life with arms wide open, **_

_**Today is when your book begins**_

_**The rest is still unwritten,"**_

She couln't hear me. I looked at the book she was reading. It was intersting. The title was "Legends Among Youkai" Then it struck me. SHE, a HUMAN was reading MY book. I cleared my throat.

O.o SAKURA'S POV o.O

I was reading about this thing called the Shinkon no Tama, when I heard someone clear his throat. What the fuck? I turned my head to see some guy about a head taller than me in that white armor I saw in that white room. Come to think of it that village was mideval. Holy crap. I'M THE PAST! I just realized this and oh my fucken god I'm staring at the guy who most likely own this castle. And he's not happy. I'm so dead.

I stared at him almost in fear...almost. He asked my something. I couln't hear. All I heard was:

_**"Staring at the blank page before you,**_

_**Open up the dirty window,**_

_**Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find,"**_

"Sorry," I said as I took off my head phones. "Now what was that quetion again?" The guy growled. "What is your name, human?" he asked. He was cruel, but so was every other Mary-sue i know. "My name is Sakura," I answered. He looked at me again. "May I ask your name, sir?" I asked politely. I was a polite and respecrful person. He stared at me in shcik as if he didn't not expect me to ask him that.

O.o Normal POV o.O

Sesshoumaru stared at Sakura. She showed great respect towards him, and it threw him off. Her vioce was silky and angelic. "I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. What are you doing in my castle?" he asked Sakura. Sakura thought for a while. "I have known of this castle since I was 8 and I have been visiting ever since. There was never any sign of life within these walls until today," Sakura answered. Seshoumaru was still shocked not to mention horny. "There has always been life in this castle you pitiful human," Sesshoumaru spat. Sakura wiped some spit off her face. "I have been living in Western Tokyo for 15 years, there has been no life in this castle ever," she said calmly. Sesshoumaru was now confused. "Tokyo?" he asked. Sakura was now confused too. "Where am I?" she asked Sesshoumaru. "You are in the Western Lands!" Sesshoumaru said bitterly. "Hell yeah, I'm not in Kansas anymore," Sakura muttered under her breath. Sesshoumaru caught it, but ignored it. "I'm sorry, but i don't know how to get home, which is supposed to be where the village is at the base of this mountain," Sakura said a bit solemly. Sesshoumaru looked at her. Sakura looked a him. They were having a stare down with each other. That was until knicking on the door casued them to looke towards it. "My lord there is something in your room. A servant found it when she was cleaning it!" the thing said. Then he stopped and looked at Sakura. "My lord who is this?" he asked. "Never mind her. Bring in what that servant found in my room!" Sesshoumaru ordered. Sakura had a good i dea what was in his room. She kept her regular look, althought she knew that she was going to have a LOT of explaining to do. Jaken hauled in Sakura's black bag. "Show me what's in it," Sesshoumaru ordered. "I can't open it my lord," Jaken said trying his best to open it. Sakura took off her shoe and threwit atJaken's head.She got up and took her bag while putting her shoeback on.She opened her bag. Sesshoumaru knew right away. It had her scent on it. "Explain," he said to Sakura. Sakura searched for a thought. "Okay, well, I'm from the future," Sakura started. "When I was eight, I discovered your castle and became interested in it. I've been going there ever since and sometimes, I birng my things there, because I want to stay there for more than one day." "So how did you end up here?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I fell through a well earlier today," Sakura answered. "How did you get here so fast?" Jaken asked. Sakura searched through her bookbag. She found a black handball that she forget to take out of her book bag and threw it at Jaken. It hit him so hard it sent him flying. "Tag you're it," Sakura said sarcastically. Sakura got up. "Well, now that my summer vacation has just been ruined, I'll try to find a way home," she said pulling out a can of Sprite while closing her bookbag. Jaken has finally gotten up. He asked the question again. "How did you het here so fast and undetected?" Sakura shook her Sprite ignoring him. "Well?" he asked. Sesshoumaru glared at him while also wondering what Sakura was holding and shaking. Jaken shut up. "Sakura, you still didn't answer Jaken's question," Sesshoumaru said. Sakura opened her Sprite slightly before bringing it close to her mouthand sucking on the soda squirting out of there,still ignoring the youkais. Sesshoumaru growled. Sakurastopped drinking. "I rode my bike here," she said simply wondering if either of them would get it. He didn't. "Bike?" he asked. "And secret passages," Sakura added. Sesshoumaru froze. How did she know of the secret passages? "I was very interested in the castle, I know every place here, although I have only been in two rooms," Sakura said taking another chug of Sprite. "So, bye, I'm off!" Sakura said picking up her bag and heading towards Sesshoumaru's bedroom. Jaken was now in disgust. "The door's that way!" he yelled pointing to the door. "Yeah, my bike's that way," Sakura said pointing to Sesshoumaru's door. Sesshoumaru was watching the fued go and didn't notice Rin come in screaming. "Jaken-sama!" she yelled. Sakura looked at Rin. She was so kawaii. Rin looked at Sakura. "Hi, I'm Rin! What's your name?" Rin asked Sakura pulling on her hand. Sakura looked at Rin with a small smile on her face. "Me llamo Sakura," Sakura said. Sesshoumaru was looking for a translation knowing that it was along the lines of 'My name is Sakura.' Rin doesn't understand. "You don't understand?" Sakura asked confused. "You said "Me llamo Sakura'," Rin said. "I'm sorry Rin, I didn't mean to speak Spanish. Must've slipped off my tounge," Sakur said. "It's roughly translated as, 'I'm called Sakura' but you can call me Saki for short okay?" Sakura said with a wider smile. "Hai!" Rin said enthusiacstically. Sesshoumaru looked from Sakura to Rin. For some strnge reason, they looked so _cute_ together. Sesshoumaru froze when he thought those words. _I must be going crazy,_ Sesshoumaru thought. Sakura then turned around. "Well, bye byez ppl!" she said going into the room. Rin stopped her. Rin didn't want Sakura to leave. Even though they just met, Rin felt close to Sakura as if Sakura was her mom. "Wait Saki-chan!" Rin yelled running up to her. Sakur turned around. "Hm?" she asked. "Rin doesn't want you to go!" Rin said clinging onto her leg. Sakura smiled and said, "Rin, I have to go. I don't belong here and besides, there are two people who don't want me here," Sakura said. Duh Sesshoumaru and Jaken didn't want her here. "Who?" Rin asked. "Sesshoumaru and Jaken," Sakura answered. "THAT'S LORD SESSHOUMARU TO YOU!" Jaken yelled. "STFU!" Sakura yelled. Jaken didn't understand what that meant. "Gotta go Rin," Sakura said. Rin did not let go. Instead she clung onto her like a leech. "Rin, please even if I stay, my leg won't work anymore," Sakura begged. Rin loosened her grip. _Damn a little girl in a kimono can really scare the hell out of ya_, Sakura thought. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Please don't let Saki-chan go! I don't want her to go! Please let her stay!" Rin begged looking over at Sesshoumaru. _Damn, resist the eyes! _Sesshoumaru thought. Haha, he fell. "Fine," he grumbled, "She stays." Sakura almost pitied him, almost. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said jumping off Sakura and hugging Sesshoumaru. He patted her head. "Can she sleep in the room next to Rin?" Rin asked. "NO SHE IS A LITTLE HUMAN WENCH W-" Jaken was about to put up an argumanet, but he was sent flying out the window, by Sakura's leg. "Call me a wench one more time, you'll be wishin' you were never born you SOB," Sakura muttered. Rin laughed.

O.o Just breaking the paragraphs Sakura's POVo.O

I sat on the bed of my new room in the castle.To tell you the truth,I didn't like it. I saw this room before. It was light blue with a white carpet. I don't mind this room, but I'd ratherbe in the white one.But now, I know. For 7 years, I've been sleeping in Sesshoumaru's room, on his freakin bed. ThisI never knewI still want to sleep in that room.It felt so right. I sighed and flopped back onto the bed. This castle was my home, now, I'm scared of everything that comes around the corner. Ususally, when I get scared in here, I would take my CD player and hop onto my biek going more west until I came up to this dojo. I trained in there for a long time too. Other times, I'd read in the garden which was strangly still alive when I first got there. Wait, my bike! I can just go grab it andgo joy riding and maybecheck out the village at the base of the mountain. That would be nice, considering that's what I always did in the summer. Un problemo. I can't get my bike.Damnit! But, I could alwaysget it. I'm so sneaky it's not even funny. Well, that's cause my mom was a gang member in the US. She was from the Brujas. (i forgot how to spell it) My dad was from the CIA.I got up and changed myclothes. I changed into another black tanktop, that said "You shouldn't be reading this," in english. i put on another pair of black shorts and my black and red Nikes. I let my hair down only to tie it up again this time tighter. I put on a blet tha held...my guns. Okay, So I've got pistols.Loaded and extra bullets too. Okay, my mom and dad worked with guns and gave them to me to use as self defense. Well,I'm stuck in a time full of demons. That's a good enough reason to bring guns with me. I also slipped my CD player onto it. There I was ready. I latched my cell onto it too. Then I went to knock on Sesshoumaru's door.

_Knock, knock_

"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru is aggrivated.

"Santa Claus," I answered.

"What's your purpose here Santa Claus?"

"To give you presents, for being a good boy," I said. Idiot!

"Who are you really?"

"The easter bunny," Damn baka. El es un poco loco en la cabeza. (He is a little crazy in the head.)

"Sakura, what do you want?" FINALLY! Everybody give him a round of applause.

"Your brains," I said sarcastically. Baka no aitsu. (Idiot son uva b!h)

"I HAVE NO PATIENCE FOR YOU SAKURA" he yelled. I sighed.

"I want my bike, smartass," I said. If i had to spell it out for him, he still wouldn't get it.

"No," he said simply. Now here's a question. If I had my bike in someone else's room, would I let them stop me from getting it? Hell no.

"Fine," I said. I pulled out pocket knife. What? It's just a pocket knife, stop looking at me like that1 Yes you! Ain't my fault my mom taught me how to pick locks. So anyways, I picked the lockand swung it open. Sesshoumaru was in there iwthout a shirt on drying himself off with a towel. He looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Short term memory loss.

"Getting my bike," I said. I went to the secret passage and opened it. I pulled out my black mountain bike and was about to go throught the secret passage. I swung my leg over my bike and was about to take off. But someone just had to grab my arm. Ever heard of the term 'So close, yet so far?' This is the situation. I would've taken off by now, but nooooo Sesshoumaru just had to grab my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To hell," I said sarcastically. Does he really have to know?

"I'm being serious," he said looking me in the eye. He held me tighter.

"I'm going joy riding in the mountians and I'm going to check out the village at the base of the mountain. I saw some really sweet things there," I answered.

"Are you planning to leave?" he asked.Why do you care?

"No, I told Rin that I wasn't going to, so I'm not going to! Besides,I don't even know how the hell to get back home anyways. If I did, I'd be gone and in a DESERTED castle back home WITHOUT any freakin YOUKAIS!" I said. Ouch. That hurt. I knew I dissed him. Big time. I'm SOOOOOOO dead. I looked at Sesshoumaru. If looks could kill,I'd be so dead I was alive again. He let go of me.

"Come back before the sun sets," he said bitterly. He was either hurt, mad or trying to controll his anger. Thank god he did.

"Got it," I said before taking off. I ran like hell. Actually I was riding a bike, but you get the point. I rode down the mountian and headed towards a feild. There were a lost of flowers there and a steady breeze. I got off my bike and sat on the ground my back leaning a against a huge rock. The breeze always calmed my nerves. I closed my eyes and listened to the music playing my ears. I was listening to the Fruits Basket opening song. I sarted to sing.

_"Totemo ureshikatta yo / kimi ga warai kakede ta _

_Subete o tokasu chou emi de _

_Haru wa mada tookute / tsumetai tsuchi no naka de _

_Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da _

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo _

_Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo _

_Shinjitai / kokoro hodo ite yukere to _

_Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo _

_Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara _

_**LET'S STAY TOGETHER** / itsu mo _

_Boku dake ni waratte / sono yubi de / nee sawatte _

_Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku _

_Yasashiku shitai yo / mou kuyanu you ni _

_Nageki no umi mo koete ikou _

_Tatoe kurushii kyou da to shite mo _

_Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru _

_Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara _

_Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo _

_Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru _

_**LET'S STAY TOGETHER** / itsu mo _

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo _

_Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru _

_Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara _

_Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo _

_Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru _

_**LET'S STAY TOGETHER** / itsu mo" _

I finished singing. I smiled. That song always made me smile. I liked it a lot. I looked at the sky. The sun didn't set yet, but it was getting late. I checked my watch. It was 3:30. No time like the present. I hopped back onto my bike and started to ride toward the village.

O.o SESSHOUMARU'S POV o.O

I watched her go. She got on my damn nerves, but something told me that I couldn't trust her. I followed her slowly. How she managed to ride that thing, I don't know. She stopped at a feild of flowers. She sat with her back against a rock. Her eyes were closed. I couldn't smell her. She camaflouged in this field of flowers. A demon that couldn't see would pass her and think she's a flower. Her scent hid well among the other Sakura blossoms. She started singing. Her vioce sounded peaceful. I sat in a tree and listened to the girl sing. She sang of happiness, sorrow and love.I didn't under stand on part though. (he can't understnad "Let's stay together," cause he can't speak ENGLISH! all things that are bold are english) I saw the girl get up and head to the village. I lifted my head. The scent in the air belonged to one person, InuYasha. The scent was coming from the village that the girl was heading towards. I smirked. While this girl took her sweet time going to the village, she won't be what she expects. I looked at Sakura. She picked up speed. I wonder why. I looked ahead of her. You have got to be kidding me. She was headed stight toward a cliff. She's trying to kill herself right?

_No maybe she knows what's she's doing._

She's going to kill herself.

_She knows what's she doing. Look at that confident face on her._

Since when did I get vioces in my head? Concentrate. I closed my eyes trying to keep myself sane.

It's Gone!

_Nope still here!_

Damn it!

I watched the girl ride faster as she jumped, no flew off the cliff. She yanked the thing upward and landed, on the other side of the cliff, still in one piece. She started to ride, but slower now. This girl is a mystery.

O.o Sakura's POV o.O

I saw a cliff. Oh that cliff. I loved jumping the cliff. I started to ride faster. I mean, Newton's third law of physics: Force equals mass times acceleration. So time to accelerate. I flew off that cliff and landed. I knew I would make it alive! I continued towards the village. When I got there, I got off my bike and started to walk checking out the market. Somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around and punched the preson in the face. Reflex. I'm not a freak. WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT? IT'S A FREAKIN' RELFEX! I looked at the pesron I punched. He looked like a younger version of Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked me.

"Reflex," I said simply.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"That's my line," I said.

"Tell me."

"Tell me first."

"Ugh, InuYasha," InuYasha said.

"Sakura Rosa Hikari Lopez," I said. That was my full name.

"Why do you smell like Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"Because I bought this perfume labled Sesshoumaru," I said sarcastically.

"Because I do," I said.

"Why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have my reasons."

"So do I," I said. I startedto walk away.

"HEY YOU WENCH! WAIT!" I stopped. HE. IS. SO. DEAD.

I tuened around and kicked him. I punched him with full force and back-slapped him. **"Bastard,"** I said. I kicked him again.

"InuYasha?" a girl called. Wait familiar. It's Kagome from my cluster in high school. "InuYasha, what happened?" she asked.

"Hey Kagome," I said dully. She was in archery class with me.

"Saki! Did you..ummm..."

"Kick his ass? Yes," I said.

"You know her?" InuYasha asked Kagome.

"InuYasha. This is Sakura. She's my classmate," Kagome said.

"Class-mate?" Pervert I swear! I punched him in the face.

"**Pervert,**" I said. Kagome laughed.

"Saki, I don't think he understands English," Kagome said. No shit, sherlock.

"Classmate means a person who you were educated with that i not related to you by blood," I said. InuYasha drew his sword.

"Sesshoumaru," he growled. I took out my gun and whacked him over the head with it.

"Are you blind? I don't look like a youkai with friggen stripes on my face and silver hair!" I said bitterly. It was so cold that hell froze over.

"So InuYasha, you decided to fight me," a vioce behind me said. I turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

**"What the hell? You asshole!" **I yelled. Kagome laughed again.

"Saki, do you do that on purpose?" Kagome asked.

**"Hell yeah," **I answered. Kagome laughed again. A villager came up. She saw Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. She screamed. I looked at her like she was crazy. "DEMONS!" she yelled before running off. Then a mist came around us. It was purple, and there was a shadow in there. The shadow came out exposing a guy in a baboon outfit.

"Dude, Halloween id in October. You're like 4 months early," I said. Kagome burst out laughing.

"Dissed," Kagome said.

"Hell yeah," I said back. Me and Kagome were close. The monkey growled.

"Awww, what's wrong? Is Tarzan mad?" I asked.

"Saki, calling him Tarzan is an understatement," Kagome said.

"You're right. He should be more like Rafiki from the Lion King," I said. The monkey growled.

"Wench you should learn when to hold your tounge in the presence of someone better than you," he said.

"Quit talking to yourself. And you're right, you should learn to hold your tounge in my presence," I shot back.

He growled then attacked me. Sesshoumaru moved. Damn he was fast. Before I knew it, the monkey was fighting Sesshoumaru. Well, since he helped me time to help him. InuYasha was trying to get into the fight, but was being held back by a lot of kagome's friends. I pulled out my gun. It was silver. My mom's gun. I raised it. "Freeze!" I yelled. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at me. Thank god. They were moving so fast, that I wouldv'e shot Sesshoumaru by mistake. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked. His eyes were red.Kagome looked at me with wide eyes. "Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked again. The monkey smirked and charged at Sesshoumaru. "I told you to freeze," I said. I pulled the trigger and watched asthe monkeyget shot inthe stomach.He screamed. Sesshoumaru was staring at me, pretty much shocked. I walked up to the monkey. "I'm a Bruja, and you don't want to mess with a bruja," I said. I kicked him and got on my bike. "I'm goin'," I announced before riding off. I think I left a few ppl in awe.

I made it back to the castle. Rin was playing...hold on...playing is and understatement...Rin was killing...yeah that's the one...Rin was killing Jaken. The imp of stupidity was dying in the grasp if a little girl. Kawaii. Rin looked up and ran to me. "SAKI-CHAN!" she greeted. She hugged me. I picked her up. "So, how's Rin doing today?" I asked. "Rin was playing with Jaken!" she said. "I can see that," I replied. I put her down. "I'm going to go up to my room okay?" I said before leaving bringing my bike with me.

I walked up the stairs. Well, a nice time in town was ruined. I can't even go back to the study and read, so my summer is going to be VERY boring. I walked into my room andslumped into the bed. I seriously wanted to read. I sighed. I pulled out my lunch. It was in a thermus so it was still warm. I opened it to find my mom's mexican style noodles.I loved this. It was spicy and sweetat the same time. She used the best spices init too. And it smelledsoooooooo good. I pulled out some of those disposable chopsticks and cracked it so it split in 2. I started to eat.

Just then, Jaken came into my room. I just lost my appetite. I stopped eating and closed the thermus. "Que quieras?" I asked. Jaken looked at me like I was crazy. (WHat do you want?)

"YOU WENCH HOW DARE YOU SPEAK IN A DIFFERENT LANUAGE TO LORD SESSHOUMARU'S MOST FAITHFUL SERVANT?" he yelled. Are you sure you don't mean LOUD! MALDITA! TU ERES MUY REVOLSTA! (DAMN! YOU ARE SO LOUD!)

"Becasue I want to. Now what do you want?" I asked. I really wanted to puke now.

"Sesshoumaru-sama wants you to join him for dinner," Jaken said with a glare. I looked into my bookbag and found my handball again. I threw it at him.

"Then take me to him," I said. "Wait strike that, let me change, THEN, take me to him."

"Sesshoumaru-sama has no time for this," Jaken said.

"Then let me change and I'll see you at the dining room!" I yelled as I kicked him out the door and slammed the door. So I looked for something to change into. Lemme see. Just a pair of cargoes, my black dragon T-shirt and a sweater. Yep. SO i changed. I basically looked like my mom at the age of fifteen. All I needed was the hood over my head. I brushed my hair and let it down. It really reached my ass, but whatever. I went down the stairs with the hood over my head.

It took me only a few minutes to find the dining room. I explored the whole castle more than twenty times and had very good memory. My dad was in the CIA and my mom is now in it too. You can't believe how many things they taught me when I was only five! So anyways, I walked in and all eyes turned on me. Come on, I don't seriously look lilke my mother right?

"Hey," I said. I looked for a seat. I wanted to sit next to Rin, but Jaken sat there so I had no chioce but to sit next to Sesshoumaru. I sat down and took off my hood only to have my hair drop all into my face. I pulled my hair back and put it behind my ears. Sesshoumaru was staring at me like I was one crazy onna. Okay maybe I am, but seriuosly, I can't be THAT crazy. Can I? (that's something my cousin would say) Then some servants came out with food. Okay, I wasn't really that hungry, but damn it looked like something that came out of my uncles resturant. It was laid down for us to eat. I stared at Sesshoumaru. Rin stared at me. Jaken stared at me. He stared back. "What are you waiting for?" he asked me. "Well, aren't you a lord?" I asked. "Yes," he said. "From where I come from, it's more respectful when you wait for the lord or the eldest person at the dining table to eat before even looking at you food," I said. It was the Chinese way. My dad was Chinese, and he taught me manners. If I learned from my mom, I would be a gangleader. Sesshoumaru nodded and started to eat. I picked up my chopsticks and started to eat.

O.o Sesshoumaru's POV o.O

I stared at the human in wonder. She had manners and a fiery spirit. She even was able to take down Naraku. This girl, is different. She has beauty unlike one that I have seen. NO! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM I THINKING! I must be going mental...

* * *

Whew...okay well here's another story stuck in my documents for like three months...and counting... ¡Dios Mio! O.o o.O O.O (i don't know why i did that...) R&R!


End file.
